Velocidad
by asdf42
Summary: Viñeta. Wedy-céntrico. Marrie Kenwood siempre había estado fascinada por la velocidad.


**Tí****tulo**: Velocidad

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Si se escudriña bien se puede ver algo de LxWedy.

**Genre**: General

**Disclaimer:** Death no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Marrie Kenwood siempre había estado fascinada por la velocidad. Por el sentimiento de total libertad que suponía sentir el viento rozando su piel, moviendo su cabello. Era una sensación de total independencia, de autonomía al sentir bajo sus manos la fiereza de la moto mientras por sus venas corría la adrenalina. 

Cuando era pequeña, Merrie, viendo la vida de sus homónimas, se dio cuenta que ella no podría ser así. No podría resignarse a una existencia monótona, rutinaria. Y no era por desprecio, sino que simplemente no era lo suyo. No podía imaginarse viviendo todos los días lo mismo sin pizca de aventura. Quizás por eso empezó su vida en los bajos mundos. Pero siempre fue elegante e inteligente.

Haciéndose de un nombre en el hampa, siendo respetada por sus pares; debido a su agudeza y profesionalismo, Merrie logró lo que siempre había querido: aventuras, adrenalina, libertad. Todo un mundo nuevo, quizás corrompido para la sociedad, pero nuevo. Y Merrie pasó a llamarse Wedy, la mejor ladrona del mundo. Merrie ya no existía, por fin su alter ego había pasado a ocupar el papel protagónico en su vida. Merrie era Wedy y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Con un nombre hecho, y sus grandes talentos, Wedy no tardó en afilar sus virtudes llegando incluso a impresionar a aquellos que la perseguían. Quizás fue por eso que acepto trabajar con el afamado detective. _L._ Podía seguir ejerciendo sus labores ilegales mientras ayudara a L cuando éste la llamara. Un acuerdo bueno para las dos partes, que le demostraba a Wedy que la justicia no siempre era en blanco y negro. Con L, nada era en blanco y negro; siempre había aquel gris, raro y llamativo.

Wedy podía decir que tenía todo lo que una vez soñó: talento, dinero y belleza. Podía tener a los hombres que quisiera, cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Podía tenerlo todo.

Cuando vio que L estaba en el caso del misterioso asesino Kira, tuvo el presentimiento que el detective la contactaría. No estaba equivocada; pocos meses después L la llamó, para pedirle unos cuantos trabajos. Ciertamente Wedy no le temía al asesino, Kira no mataba simples ladrones como ella, él iba por peces grandes; psicópatas, violadores, homicidas. Pero no podía negar un poco de aprehensión cuando unos conocidos suyos murieron. _Por ataque al corazón._

Trabajó con L y el equipo de investigación, volvió a verse las caras con Aiber, el carismático estafador. Conoció a unos cuantos policías; estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen un tanto cohibidos. Después de todo ella era una ladrona. Pero no podía negar sentir cierta sensación hacia el joven encadenado a L. No parecía japonés, era guapo sin duda alguna, y tenía un aire de inocencia idealista que despertaba esperanzas de salvar el mundo corrompido. Pero Wedy nunca le dio importancia al mundo, después de todo ella era parte de su corrupción.

Atraparon a Higuchi, con el jefe Yagami poniendo su cuerpo para salvarla. Wedy no pensaba que existiesen aún personas como él. Pero viendo a su hijo, quizás, solo quizás aún había esperanzas. Atraparon a Higuchi, aunque éste murió. _De un ataque al corazón._

Poco después de volver al edificio L los despidió de su manera apática pero cortes. _Adiós Aiber, adiós Wedy_. Pero no pasó desapercibido para Wedy el halo de resignación en la voz del detective. No pudo evitar acercarse y besarlo como otras veces, en tiempos menos difíciles. _Adiós L, nos volveremos a ver pronto_. L solo le sonrió.

Merrie Kenwood, Wedy, siempre había estado fascinada por la velocidad. El sentimiento de libertad e independencia que conllevaba manejar su moto era inigualable. Más aún después de la muerte de L. _L había muerto_.

Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto.

Pero Wedy no daba una maldición por el mundo, tampoco por Kira. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de desamparo cuando pensaba en el detective. Recordarlo mirándola junto con el joven nipón. _Light_. Recordar su último beso.

Merrie Kenwood siempre había amado la sensación de libertad. Quizás por eso se refrenaba a sentir apego por alguien, quizás por eso se alejaba de las relaciones. Ése era el motivo de la vida que llevaba, y amaba la libertad más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que cualquier otra _persona_. Además lo suyo nunca habría funcionado, una ladrona y un detective.

Pero L estaba muerto. _Por un ataque al corazón…_

...Que irónico era que la velocidad fuese la causa de su muerte.

_Accidente en moto._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Uff, me ha entrado una obsesión por Wedy xD… 


End file.
